1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a camera equipped with an information recording apparatus for recording various information on film or a cartridge, etc.
2. Related Background Art
A camera equipped with a recording apparatus for recording various information on the magnetic recording medium on film has been proposed.
FIG. 9 shows a camera 1 of this type and a film cartridge 2 to be used therefor.
The cartridge 2 is loaded into a film chamber 3 in the camera 1, and film 4 drawn out of the cartridge 2 passes an aperture 5 and is wound by a winding spool 6. Each photograph frame on the film 4 is positioned at a position opposite to the aperture 5 for exposure.
A magnetic track 7 is provided at least length-wise at the bottom of the exposed screen on the film 4, and a magnetic head 8 is provided at the notch of a pressure plate 10 for a back cover 9 so that the magnetic head 8 is opposite to the magnetic track 7.
After each photograph frame on the film 4 is exposed by a shutter (not shown) within the aperture 5, the film 4 for one frame is wound up by the winding spool 6. Synchronizing with feeding of this one frame, the information on the photographing is recorded on the magnetic track 7 by the magnetic head 8.
The magnetic head 8 is always kept away (dissengaged) from the magnetic track 7 on the film 4 (hereinafter called "detouch state"), and comes into contact (engaged) with the film 4 only during recording (hereinafter called "touch state"). This is because dust or dirt easily sticks to the magnetic head 8 if it is always left in contact with the film 4. Therefore, the magnetic head 8 is allowed to come into contact with the film 4 before feeding one frame after exposure, and is detouched from the film 4 when recording of the information is completed.
Cameras capable of continuously photographing at high speed such as a bracketing photograph mode and a high-speed, continuous wind photograph mode have been put to practical use. In the bracketing photograph mode, the same object for photographing is continuously photographed for a plurality of frames by changing the exposure by stages when it is difficult to determine the appropriate exposure value for photographing, and the like. In the high-speed, continuous wind photograph mode, a moving object for photographing is continuously photographed by chasing the object.
On photographing in such a high-speed, continuous photograph mode, the film for each exposure should be fed at high speed so as not to miss photographing opportunities that might be missed if the photograph time interval became longer.